A Synaesthete's Tapestry
by ObservationofTrifles
Summary: Synaesthesia- (n.) a neurological condition in which stimulation of one sensory or cognitive pathway leads to automatic, involuntary experiences in a second sensory or cognitive pathway. Sherlock describes to John what music is like when you can feel, see, and taste it, and which music is his favourite.


**Hello! This story is an idea I've had for a while; what if Sherlock has synaesthesia? I hope you like this, and if you are a syneasthete, I'd love any tips! **

**[Insert Disclaimer] Have fun. **

* * *

_Synaesthesia- (n.) a neurological condition in which stimulation of one sensory or cognitive pathway leads to automatic, involuntary experiences in a second sensory or cognitive pathway._

* * *

John, I know that you have always wondered how my mind works. I think that I can attempt to explain a certain aspect of how I think and perceive the world around myself to you.

Memory and cognitive ability are strongly tied in with our senses, thus, if one's sensitivity is exacerbated, as well as their imagination, it is only logical to assume that one's mental abilities may be unusual as well.

My attachment to my violin and music in general is fuelled by a rather interesting situation, or more accurately, rather interesting feelings which are caused by a neurological condition without which I cannot imagine my life- neither do I want to.

To me, music is not simply a collection of pleasing sounds, it's so much more, more than you could ever conceive.

A violin is like a rainstorm, something soft and sharp that manages to envelop me completely in its sound and its vibrations.

An orchestra in the background is most like the sun rising or falling, along with its warmth and rays that perpetually follow.

A flute is most curious for it makes me feel light and reminds of the feeling that I last had when I was young and would wake up after a deep sleep- the momentary feeling of peace before the weight of one's thoughts comes collapsing down upon one's shoulders.

Music creates feeling, it pieces together a background consisting of various snippets of sensory information, almost like a seamstress puts together a quilt. A composer does the same.

Paganini tastes complex, looks complex, and feels confusingly wonderful. Prevalent shades of blue and cyan create an image of a sea, one that changes second by second and refuses to go back to its former state, occasionally flashing scarlets and daisy yellows. This, this feels like walking on a tightrope when I play, losing balance and keeping my footing simultaneously, and tastes most curiously of bitter chocolates and sweet pomegranates.

Vivaldi is a plethora of everything, the colours quickly switching and the taste of something pleasant and multi-faceted, most similar to raspberries and mint, the feeling most strange. When I listen to Vivaldi, I revel in the realisation of being completely and utterly part of something larger, of being a single particle of dust in a nebula, a star in a galaxy.

In comparison with Vivaldi's philosophical and Paganini's well-balanced and yet terrifyingly impulsive motifs, Bach feels closer to a hurricane. It overtakes me, every fibre of my being feeling something different and the colours more layered than with those above- dark green on yellow, scarlet and violet intertwining close by in the back of my mind. It's beautiful and the taste is indescribable, absolutely impossible to put into any words.

And my favourite is Tchaikovsky for with him, memories of childhood are inevitably evoked, the layering and organisation of instrument upon instrument, colour upon colour, smell and taste upon one another create my most beloved feeling- I do not simply remember childhood, I relive it, and that is something that I cannot achieve any way else.

Yet there is one more feeling that I enjoy even more than all of these- the sound of voices, just human voices; as they intertwine and create a tapestry of their own in the world around me, all of the feelings are almost overpowering in their abundance and variety. Almost.

* * *

**I hope that you liked this, any reviews containing just thoughts or constructive criticism are very appreciated!**

**Until soon. **


End file.
